


I've Got Plenty Of Affection

by ktfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics
Summary: Kokichi gets his boyfriend a birthday gift.





	I've Got Plenty Of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my blog @dykeenvy, follow me there if you wanna talk oumota! Title is from Green Eyes, Red Face by Lucy Dacus. Happy birthday spaceman!

“Hey, why do you even wear this?”

Kaito frowns as he reaches forward to finger the scarf resting around Kokichi’s neck. The checkered fabric isn’t particularly soft, and the edges of it feel worn from years of use. Up close, he can spot a few sections where Ouma has obviously gone in with a needle and thread to patch it up, or at the very least enlisted Toujou’s help to do so. The other boy has been wearing the scarf the entire time Kaito has known him, and now that they’re dating and sharing an apartment post-graduation, Kaito is even more aware of just how much time he spends wearing the garment.

Kokichi playfully bats Kaito’s hand away from his neck as he sits cross-legged in the astronaut’s lap in front of the TV. “What, does Kaito-chan think my fashion sense is ugly?” 

Momota can just see the crocodile tears begin to well up in the other boy’s eyes from the angle he’s at. “You know that’s not what I’m sayin’, though you could stand to work on your fuckin’ color palette.” As much as he loved the other boy, Kaito can also admit that looking at the entirety of his wardrobe should probably come with some kind of epilepsy warning.

“Wahhh, so mean! At least I know how to wear a jacket!” Kaito scoffs, already immune to Ouma’s fake crying, and returns his hand to move Kokichi’s scarf aside.

“Besides, what if I want to kiss you?” He leans in to place a kiss on his partner’s neck before Kokichi suddenly turns towards him with a grin.

“Well, you can start with the cheek, Kai-chan!” Kokichi smugly taps a finger on one of his cheeks and Kaito returns his smile before placing a kiss on the spot Kokichi had pointed to. The scene is unusually calm for the two of them, but Kokichi did just spend the last three hours leading Kaito around the city on a birthday scavenger hunt, and as fun as that was, he plans to just enjoy the serenity they’ve created for themselves in the aftermath.

“Ah, that reminds me!” Kokichi leans away from Kaito for just a moment to reach into his pocket to grab something. “I’ve got a very special gift for my beloved Kaito-chan!”

“Hey, didn’t we say no presents?”

“We did, but I am a liar, after all!” Kokichi places a small brown paper bag about the size of a notepad into Kaito’s hand. The astronaut pretends to frown, but Kokichi’s lies have mainly been harmless recently so he really can’t get too mad.

He finds it’s hard to genuinely get mad at pretty much any of Kokichi’s antics nowadays when he knows the other boy just does it because he likes Kaito’s attention. Besides, Kaito likes it when Kokichi focuses on him just as much. Still, that doesn’t mean it isn’t vindicating to chase the other boy around the apartment when he pulls some shit, especially after he had replaced Kaito’s hair gel with clear glue last week. Apparently the date being so close to Kaito’s birthday didn’t actually exempt him from any pranks.

He opens up the small gift bag and pulls out a rectangle of fabric similar in size to Kokichi’s own scarf, but covered in a brilliant galaxy print. The fabric is clearly brand new, and instead of being a cotton like Kokichi’s, it seems like it’s probably silk, or something similar at least.

“Well, do you like it? Now Kai-chan and I can match!” Kokichi beams up at him, and Kaito takes a second to bask in his boyfriend’s glee before he suddenly has an idea.

He takes the fabric in his hands and folds it up into a long rectangle before reaching his hands around the back of Kokichi’s head. The other boy’s hair is much longer now, about half a foot past his shoulders, as he decided to start growing it out a couple months after they graduated. Kaito finds he really likes the look of it, but he also really enjoys both the act and feel of braiding or putting Kokichi’s hair up into a ponytail when the other boy sits still and allows him to take the time to try to do so.

Now, Kaito takes the strip of galaxy print and carefully smooths back Kokichi’s side bangs before tying it in a makeshift bow at the top of his head. His first attempt at using it as a bandanna is sloppy and definitely too loose, but Kaito still finds himself grinning at the cuteness of it. The colors of the galaxy also match nicely with the purple strands of his boyfriend’s hair, so all in all, Kaito considers his styling a success. 

“Y’know this was supposed to be a gift for you, right, Kai-chan?” Kokichi pouts at him, but Kaito can see the corners of his mouth twitch as they attempt to fend off a smile. Kaito’s not sure if Kokichi’s become more transparent or if he’s just gotten better at reading him, but he’s still grateful everyday for the newfound openness between them.

“Yeah, well, this is a pretty great gift, I think.” He makes sure his wink is extra cheesy as he flirts with his boyfriend.

“God, you’re such a sap!” Kokichi laughs loudly at him but doesn’t stop Kaito when he leans in for a proper kiss, and he can feel Kokichi’s smile mirrored underneath his own as their lips connect.

Yeah, this is definitely one of the best birthday gifts he’s gotten yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
